


Unspoken Waverider Law

by by_heart



Series: Life on the Waverider [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family, Gen, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: Someone accidentally walks in on Ava naked. Sara explains the rules of the ship.





	Unspoken Waverider Law

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5am and this was in my head.

“Hey!” Ava screamed as she grabbed for the towel on the hook. It was a useless gesture, the damage had been done. 

Nate did a casual about-face, whistled, and wandered back out the bathroom door at too calm a pace for someone who had just barged in on someone in the bathroom. Ava secured the towel tightly around her body and grabbed her clothes from the counter. She stomped out of the bathroom behind him, yelling something about privacy, but he continued on as though he didn’t hear her, still just strolling leisurely down the hall, whistling the tune of some catchy pop song as he went. 

Ava growled out her frustration and turned to head in the other direction toward Sara’s room. Once the door closed behind her, she dropped her towel and started yanking her clothes on. 

Sara lay stretched out on her bed, reading a book, but looked up appreciatively at her girlfriend getting dressed. “Why take your clothes with you if you’re going to get dressed in here?” she wondered. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Ava stumbled slightly as she stuck her leg through her pants. “I was going to get dressed in the bathroom but then Nate barged in, got a free show, then just walked off.”

Sara shrugged and shook her head. “No, he didn’t.”

“Uh, yeah, he did,” Ava pulled a face as she looked at Sara, confused. “The door opened, I was naked, and he just left without so much as apologizing.”

“Nah,” Sara shook her head once more. 

Ava tugged her shirt over her head and pulled at the bottom to unroll the edges. “Sara,” she approached the bed as she pulled her hair out of the back of the shirt, adjusting. “Why are you acting like this is no big deal? A member of your team saw your girlfriend naked and you just act like I’m being crazy?” She perched on the side of the bed next to Sara and reached for a comb to start untangling her hair.

Sara sighed and rolled to her side, propping her head in her hand as she looked up at Ava. “He didn’t see you naked, okay. We live in very close quarters,” she gestured to her small, but adequate room, “we share a bathroom, a galley, and all other living spaces, we travel through time together and sometimes don’t get to leave this ship for weeks at a stretch. We have all seen each other naked at one point or another. Everyone has caught someone picking their nose, or farting, or held someone’s hair after a night of drinking, or walked in on someone groping someone else, or been trapped somewhere on this ship with someone when they haven’t changed their clothes in four days.” She shrugged and turned back to her book. “Unspoken law of the Waverider is to turn and walk away and pretend it never happened. Just easier that way.”

Ava frowned. “This ship is a frat house.”

“Yep,” Sara agreed without looking up.

“How do you people live this way?”

“By pretending it never happened.”

“But…” Ava started again, but this time she was cut off.

“Because it’s not always so disgusting,” Sara stuck a scrap of paper in her book and closed it, then turned over on her back and looked up at Ava. “I’ve also walked by Ray’s room when he’s watching nature documentaries looking as amazed as a child. I’ve stayed up all night baking cookies with Martin after I got stoned with his younger self. Saw Nate and Amaya wandering around holding hands and talking like teenagers in love. Watched Mick put Zari’s laundry in the dryer instead of just throwing it on the floor when she forgot to go back and get it herself. Have been hugged by every member of this team - whether I wanted it or not - when shit went bad and I was beating myself up. And got a lot of support when I wasn’t ready to admit how I felt about you but needed a kick in the ass to remember that it’s okay to feel my feelings.” She shook her head and smiled. “We’re family. Family sees each other at their best and worst.” She reached out to rest her hand on Ava’s leg. “I guarantee you that Nate will never mention that he saw you naked or even act like something weird happened. Because on this ship, it didn’t happen.”

Ava put her comb down on the table next to the bed and stretched out on her stomach next to Sara. “Fair enough.” She was quiet for a moment, then looked back at her girlfriend. “So you’ve really seen everyone naked? And they’ve seen you naked?”

“Naked, or puking, or something else we’d all just as soon forget,” she nodded. 

“Mick?” 

“I put thirty seven stitches in his butt cheek. He was playing around with medieval weapons.”

Ava scrunched her face in disgust. “Amaya?”

“I puked on her once. I considered it payback for the time I saw her sticking her hand in Nate’s pants.” She shuddered at the memory.

“The professor?”

“That scar on my left breast… bullet graze. Stein cut me out of my top, held a towel on the wound, and carried me back to the med bay. I was unconscious from a blow to the head. The man was beet red when he explained it all to me afterward.”

“There’s really nothing you all haven’t been through together.”

“Welcome to my home,” Sara smiled.


End file.
